Film
by cherrymilk
Summary: For #FFXVWEEK on Tumblr! Theme: fake smiles. Just as the party is about to leave for Altissia, Prompto realizes that he's forgotten something. They all head to his place, which is a lonely one.


Still feeling mildly embarrassed by his father's words to his friends – "I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side?" Seriously? – Noctis climbed into the car and waited for his friends to get situated. Ignis was rattling off a list of things to Gladio, who was double checking that they had everything piled neatly into the trunk. Prompto, meanwhile, was digging through his rucksack, looking for who knows what. Noctis yawned, and happily realized that he'd probably be able to take a million naps before reaching Altissia.

Once everything was accounted for, Ignis climbed into the driver's seat. Gladio sat by him, with Noctis and Prompto in the back.

"Ready, gentlemen?" Ignis asked, adjusting the rearview mirror.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Noctis remarked.

Gladio made a noise indicating his agreement, and Prompto continued to peer into his rucksack. Ignis began to drive, and they had just pulled out onto the main road when Prompto yelped, causing Ignis to slam down on the brakes. Noctis felt himself lunge forward just a bit. He braced himself for –

"Prompto!"

That. Ignis' tone was a scolding one.

"What's the matter?" Gladio asked, sounding far less irritated in comparison.

"I forgot my film camera!" Prompto wailed, seemingly devastated.

"So?" Noctis asked.

"'So?'" Prompto echoed. "I bought a brand new roll of film and everything!"

"You've got your other camera, though,"Gladio said, nodding toward the camera that was currently sitting in between Prompto and Noctis.

"Yeah, but I would have been able to take really cool pictures with the other one." Prompto paused for a moment before sheepishly asking: "Could we stop by my house?"

"Absolutely not," Ignis said immediately. "It's out of the way."

"Please? It'll just take a second! We'll be in and out," Prompto begged.

Ignis let out a long exhale. "Fine."

"Yes! Thanks, Ignis, you're the best!"

The car began to move again, much to Noctis' relief. Gladio, who was very clearly amused, turned toward Ignis.

"Not a lot of fight in you today, is there?"

Ignis ignored him.

* * *

Noctis listened as Prompto gave Ignis the directions to his house. Noctis had been there before, of course. Many times during high school, and many times afterwards. If he had to choose one word to describe it, it would be empty. Not empty in the no furniture sense, but empty in the no people sense. The only thing that changed as they got older was the number of polaroids and developed photos pinned to the wall of Prompto's bedroom. Even those photos didn't depict any family – instead, they showcased Noctis himself, as well as the others. Pictures that didn't involve Prompto's three friends were either photos of landscapes or dogs. So many dogs.

Although Noctis had been to Prompto's place plenty of times, it was still well-known fact that Prompto preferred to go out, or to meet at the palace. Noctis had never minded – Prompto was always happier when he wasn't home. When he was there, he seemed tense, and almost sad.

"It's just a little _too_ quiet, you know?" was really the only thing he had ever said about it. Noctis had never really pried. From what he could gather, Prompto's parents were not very present. He knew two things for certain, though: that they left Prompto money, and that his friend felt crushed by the silence of the house.

Noctis' train of thought ended as soon as the car came to a stop.

"Two minutes," Ignis warned.

"Less!" Prompto promised. He placed his hand on the door handle before pausing. "Anybody wanna come with?"

"Fine." This answer was said in unison, much to Prompto's shock and delight and to everybody else's confusion.

"Only one of us need go," Ignis announced.

"I don't mind if you all come," Prompto chirped.

Ignis' two minute timeframe had clearly gone to hell, so they climbed out of the car – all so Prompto could retrieve his precious film camera.

Prompto fished his keys – that had an excessive number of keychains hanging off of it – out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He stepped in first, and with the others in the doorway, he said: "I'm home."

This was obviously done out of habit, but he visibly cringed. Noctis spotted his expression, which was one of embarrassment and a tired sort of sadness. Gladio met Noctis' gaze – they had both noticed it.

"Great place," Gladio said, breaking the silence that had fallen after Prompto had spoken.

Prompto turned to look at them, the pout on his face still visible. Suddenly, his face broke into a big, forced smile. "Really? Thanks!"

He very stubbornly kept that smile on his face as he retrieved his film camera. Noctis was pretty sure they all knew he was forcing it, but none of them said anything. Once everything was in order, Ignis opened the door and held it open for the others to leave. Gladio had already stepped out when Prompto spoke.

"Hey, let's take a picture in here!"

"Now?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah, why not? It'll look great once it's developed, c'mon!"

Noctis looked at the others, and then nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

It was an awkward affair, as the camera didn't have a timer. In the end, it was nothing more than a picture taken at an awkward angle, with Gladio holding the camera away from them because he "had the longest arms," according to Prompto.

"That'll go on the wall for sure," Prompto said. He took the camera from Gladio with a big smile. "Let's go!"

* * *

They'd been in the car for a good half hour before it hit Noctis. That smile that had been on Prompto's face after they took that (probably awful) picture?

One hundred percent genuine.


End file.
